A Sesshoumaru Scorned
by ChocolateVodka
Summary: Apparently Tetsauiga isn't the only sword Inuyasha inherited...


_So...I'm back._

_And I still haven't finished Fearless. Sorry about that! This story just popped into my head and I had to get it out before evil mango loving trolls munched all over it. Rated M for Inu's potty mouth and nakedness..._

_Anyway, Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his affiliates. Sadly, they do not like me. Please dont sue!

**A Sesshoumaru Scorned**

**By ChocolateVodka**

With sweat pouring down his scruffy brow, Inuyasha barely sidestepped Sesshoumaru's constricting mokomoko-sama in what would've been a crushing (if not fluffy and embarrassing) death.

"Die Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru roared with barely contained rage as he contracted and once again threw his puffy pelt….tail…animal thingy at his bewildered half brother. Winded, wet and quite thoroughly miffed at Sesshoumaru's unpredictable attack, Inuyasha fumbled, bumbled and barely managed to get out of the way of his crazed brother. He couldn't quite fathom why Sesshoumaru was acting the way he was. After all, It had been years since Naraku's demise, and all had settled comfortably into a peaceful existence.

Except for Kikyo. She died…which is fine because nobody liked her anyway.

Miroku and Sango had wed and had a gaggle of kids. All of which were girls much to Miroku's chagrin. Unfortunately for Sango they seemed to have inherited their father's penchant for putting their hands where they weren't wanted. Men, women, and sheep alike. You can often find Sango grumbling about the serious ramifications of breastfeeding all six of them.

Sesshoumaru predictably joined the group in the end with human ward Rin and toady footstool Jaken. In the months it took to find and kill the evil hanyou, Sesshoumaru, like all these typical stories go, fell in love with Kagome in his own stoic way. She of course responded in kind, albeit reluctantly at first since he always seemed to wanna "mark his territory". And although some of her friends from present time were into that sort of thing, she wasn't a huge fan of golden showers…even if they were to be administered by her golden eyed God.

Inuyasha begrudgingly accepted the union with a few well placed sits onto sharp pointy rocks and all was right with the world.

As for Shippo and Kirara they faded off into obscurity since the author is bored and wants to get on with the story.

Eventually the Inu brothers set their differences aside and even learned to somewhat tolerate each other. Mostly because Kagome threatened to castrate them both if they didn't comply…not that either one of them would ever admit to being scared of a little human miko.

And here we come back to the present situation. Everyone had settled into camp for the day, and for a change of pace the men took it upon themselves to escape all the crazy women and relax at the hot springs nearby. Of course the brothers are leading the pack. Wanting desperately to save their ears from the incessant nagging of their bitches.

As the men (strangely Jaken was included in that number *shudder*) began to disrobe and slowly sink themselves into the warm waters, Sesshourmaru took one glance at Inuyasha…and went ape shit. Forgoing any sort of modesty and charging at his equally naked brother for no discernable reason.

They eventually were found by Kagome and Sango duking it out butt ass naked in the middle of a clearing. The rest of the men, who had the common sense to put clothes on, met up with them shortly after.

And here we see Inuyasha fall flat on his ass as Sesshoumaru stands over him. Legs spread unnecessarily wide and giving the younger Halfling a view he would sooner forget.

Cue collective sweat drop.

"What the fuck asshole! If you wanted to spar, you could've waited until we got out of the hot spring and put some fucking clothes on! I'm freezing my balls off here", Inuyasha bellowed as he sidestepped yet another furry interception of his person. Seriously

"NO! You will dishonor this Sesshoumaru no longer with your half breed filth. The sword will be mine!"

"The sword? Haven't we been over this dipshit? You ain't getting' Tetsaiga!"

"That is not the sword of which this Sesshoumaru speaks of runt!"

Watching from the sidelines, where mysterious bags of popcorn seem to have materialized out of nowhere, Sango leans over to Kagome and whispers. "Uh…what sword could he be talking about? Doesn't Sesshoumaru already have Bakusaiga? I thought he gave up trying to take Tetsaiga years ago?"

Kagome just puts her head in her hands and groans, "He's not after THAT sword"

Bewildered, Sango looks on in blank amazement as Sesshoumaru throws mokomoko-sama away and begins using his poison whip. However, she begins to notice that he's only aiming for one particular area…

…

"Holy shit…."

At some point or another, Miroku sidles up to Sango and suggestively waggles his eyebrows. "It seems my dear ladies," he pauses for dramatic effect, "That our good friend Inuyasha has inherited a bit more from his father than he realized…unfortunately Sesshoumaru seems to have realized it too."

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru kicks the poor hanyou right in the impressively large junk. Said owner of said junk keels over and passes out.

Sesshoumaru smirks in victory, "Clearly bigger isn't always better. Right Kagome?"

…

…

"Kagome?"

She walks away with her head shaking.

"I obviously picked the wrong brother"

_Annnnnd that's all the wrote folks. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad *crosses fingers*_


End file.
